There is known a technology where, in a content management system for managing contents in a server on the Internet, a user can set whether or not to permit another user to access a content when the user registers the content (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Also there has conventionally been known a method for setting an access right so that only particular users are permitted to access a file.
That is to say, according to these conventional technologies, when a user registers, in a server, a content owned by the user, the user can set an access right so that only particular users, whom the user desires to give permission to access the content, are permitted to access the content.